spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Fizz
Pop Fizz is a playable character in the Skylanders series and a recurring character in Skylanders Academy. In the Skylanders series, he is a part of the Magic Element. History Skylanders Biography Nobody is quite sure who Pop Fizz was before he became an alchemist, least of all Pop Fizz himself. After many years of experimenting with magical potions, his appearance has changed quite significantly. In fact, no one even knows his original color. But it's widely known that he is a little crazy, his experiments are reckless, and the accidents they cause are too numerous to measure. Understandably, he has had a difficult time finding lab partners, or anyone that even wants to be near him. In hopes of making himself more appealing to others, he attempted to create the most effective charm potion ever - but that just turned him into a big, wild, berserker. Or maybe that's just how he saw the potion working in the first place... Actions Pop Fizz was first seen in Skylanders: Giants, as one of the Core Skylanders that aided the Giants in their adventure to prevent Kaos from obtaining the Iron Fist of Arkus. He also has two counterparts known as Punch Pop Fiz and LightCore Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz was one of the playable characters in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, roaming Skylands and finding treasures. Pop Fizz gained new abilities in Skylanders: SWAP-Force under the name Super Gulp Pop Fizz, where he would help the SWAP-Force to prevent Kaos and hia minions from trying to 'Evilize' the Ancient Elementals. Pop Fizz appears in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, where he would shoot sheep from a canon. Pop Fizz appears in Skylanders: Battlegrounds, where he will fight against a few enemies. He also gains new abilities in Skylanders: Trap Team under the name Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz, where he was helping the Trap Masters as well as the Minis to recapture the freed Villains. He also has a counterpart known as Love Potion Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz has a counterpart in Skylanders: Lost Island, known as Hoppity Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz appears in Skylanders: Battlecast, thrpugh a card=based strategy game. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Pop Fizz now under the name Big Bubble Pop Fizz, and seven other Core Skylanders joined a new team known as the SuperChargers where they had to stop Kaos' rule over Skylands and rescue anyone they can. Pop Fizz also gains a vehicle known as the Soda Skimmer. He also has a counterpart known as Birthday Bash Big Bubble Pop Fizz. Big Bubble Pop Fizz and the other SuperChargers went to racing in Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, until Kaos showed up and the Skylanders had to stop him. Pop Fizz and a few other Skylanders act as one-playable characters in Skylanders: Imaginators, despite still being playable. Often aiding the playable Skylanders in their adventures. Pop Fizz also appears in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, where he gains an Awakened Form. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Gallery Punch Pop Fizz.png|Punch Pop Fizz LightCore Pop Fizz.png|LightCore Pop Fizz Super Gulp Pop Fizz.png|Super Gulp Pop Fizz (Series 2) Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz.png|Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz (Series 3) Love Potion Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz.png|Love Potion Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz (Series 3) Big Bubble Pop Fizz.png|Big Bubble Pop Fizz (SuperCharger) Birthday Bash Big Bubble Pop Fizz.png|Birthday Bash Big Bubble Pop Fizz (SuperCharger) Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Battlegrounds *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Books **Lighting Rod Faces the Cyclopes Queen **Stump Smash Crosses the Bone Dragon (cameo) **Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos (cameo) *Comics **Skylanders: Issue 0 The Trap Masters **Skylanders: Issue 1 Forgotten Flynn (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 3 Welcome to Skylander Academy (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 8 Return of the Dragon King Part 2 (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 12 Graduation Day **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 1 Secret Agent Secrets Part 1 (cameo) **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1: Skylanders Unite! **Episode 2: My way of the Sky Way **Episode 3: Missing Links **Episode 4: Dream Girls **Episode 5: The Hole Truth **Episode 6: Space Invaders **Episode 7: Anger Mismanagement **Episode 8: Pop Rocks **Episode 9: Beard Science **Episode 10: The Skylands Are Falling! **Episode 11: Crash Landing **Episode 12: Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 2 **Episode 1: Spyromania **Episode 2: I Dream of Ninjini **Episode 3: Return to Cynder **Episode 4: Thankstaking for the Memories **Episode 5: Elementary, My Dear Eruptor **Episode 6: Split Decision **Episode 7: The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8: One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 9: Belly of the Beast **Episode 10: Who's Your Daddy? **Episode 11: Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12: It Techs Two **Episode 13: Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 1: Power Struggle **Episode 2: The Truth is in Here **Episode 3: Sky Hard **Episode 4: A Traitor Among Us **Episode 5: In Like Flynn **Episode 6: Weeken at Eon's **Episode 7: Road Rage **Episode 8: Days of Future Crash **Episode 9: Three **Episode 10: Off to the Races **Episode 11: Split **Episode 12: Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 1 **Episode 13: Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 See Also *Sentient Bottles *SuperChargers *Vehicles (Skylanders) Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Gremlins Category:Alchemists Category:Sorcerers Category:Magic Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers